Thanatos Black- Grim Reaper
by pearlsofwisdom
Summary: Before I met them I was alone. Before I met her I had never felt love. The grim reaper must choose be between his love and what is right. His brother is not helping. (Please this my first fanfic for Rotg. Rated T for Err. .. I don't know.)
1. Death has a phone!

Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians- I wish I did.

Thanatos P.O.V

I slowly walked down the hospital ward towards room 3A. I often visit hospitals. Why ? No I'm not ill.

I, Thanatos Black, am Death,or the Grim reaper, or whatever you call me. I prefer Thane however, not that I know anyone who I can talk to apart from my not so lovely little brother Pitch Black, who is _really_ annoying.

I twirled my shiny, just cleaned, scythe. Under the hood of my long black cloak my dark brown hair kept trying to flop over my scarlet eyes. I had elegantly sculpted features and skin as pale as newly fallen snow. Under my cloak I wore black jeans and a ,you guessed it, black t-shirt with a silver skull, my trainers were also black. On my wrist was a sliver watch. I am about 5'7.

Finally I reached the room, on the bed lay a little boy , I looked at my watch: Dan Evans, 3, car crash, it read. I sighed. Suddenly he opened his eyes but they lacked the light that a little child's eyes should have. "Who are you?" he asked eyes wide with fear " are you the grim reaper?" I nodded with sad smile. " Mr. Reaper does this mean I am dying. like I heard the doctor say to mummy."

"I'm sorry Dan there's nothing I can do. your dying" I said in a warm voice so as not to scare the boy. I gently touched the tip of my scythe to his chest. A ghostly form of the child appeared next to me. "You can stay as long as you wish. When you want leave just go to the old cave in burgess forest but stay away from the lake ." I said and walked out of the hospital .

Then my mobile rang. It was Pitch "What do you want this time brother?" I asked

" Thane can I trust you? Pitch asked

"of course"

" I need you to help me destroy the guardians"  
I had never meet the guardians but I knew they protected children. Destroying them would put children at risk. I liked children. " what if I say no?"  
" Then I destroy you as well. and if you warn them I will kill as children as I can."  
call me stupid if you like. " No way on this earth. I wont tell them I never even seen them"  
" very well then will you help dear brother?  
"No and since when was I your DEAR brother?"

" Then you shall be destroyed!"  
"whatever" and I hung up.

AT THE NORTH POLE - North's P.O.V I looked,worried,at the globe . lights were going out fast. I flicked the switch and on came da northern lights.


	2. A unlikely Guardian

**A/N: Thane has a very dark past. Manny can take away immortality. I would like to thank **moonlightrurouni **for being my 1****st**** reviewer. I can't do any accents, Help me please.**

**Enjoy:**

Thanatos P.O.V

I sat on top of a roof, watching a group of friends that were out clubbing. I felt oddly saddened by the sight of them laughing and just generally being happy.

I couldn't stand, so I looked away . They had everything I had ever wanted , Family , Friends and Freedom. I hated to be the one who took away people's loved ones, it just wasn't fair. I hated Pitch for wanting to hurt people. And me.

I have to go. A man has just died skydiving. Bet he'll complain.

North pole-

The guardians had gathered to see what North wanted , but as usual Jack was late.

" Where is he this time?" asked Tooth

" Probably causing trouble" answered Bunny

" Who's causing trouble, Kangaroo?" asked a familiar voice.

" Ah Jack, your here now here's the problem. Pitch is back." said North before Bunny could retort.

"How?" gasped Tooth " we got rid of him, right?"

" Wrong. He has help."

"Who?" asked everyone minus Sandy who formed a question mark above his head

" I don't -' started North but interrupted by Tooth who gasped and pointed at the Moon.

It was glowing and a single beam shone down into the centre of the the room. The crystal rose out of the ground. A new guardian was being chosen.

" Who it goner be?" said North

"Please not the ground hog anyone but the ground hog"begged Bunny

"Maybe its the leprechaun" said Tooth

" Wow!" exclaimed Jack who had never seen this before

Sandy just shrugged.

The image appeared. " What? Him!" shouted North

Sandy wrote in sand above his head " Really?"

"wow. he looks good... I mean Him? Really?" said Tooth

" Its so shiny" pointed out Jack, randomly.

The image it showed was the last anyone but Manny would dream of seeing.

It was the Grim Reaper.

**A/N Thane? A guardian? Has Manny lost his mind? Will you review? Yes, no and yes. REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting and Cupid

**Sorry about the wait. I have a minor case of writers block and have been busy with school work. Thanks to **KuroMidnightRose **for following this story. **

**Now people... ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own rise of the guardians. But we all know what I want for my birthday.*hint hint* **

Thanatos P.O.V

I was standing, sulking , by a bench in some park when a young woman walked straight through a little kid. She had long hair which was Autumn red and eyes that were forest green. She wore a pair of gold coloured trainers, shorts that matched her eyes and a dark brown t-shirt with a blood red hoodie. She touched the trees and their green leaves turned to autumn colours.

She turned, whether she saw me me or not I don't know, and I knew that that bloody Cupid had shot me. Damm him. Then without warning she left. Sighing I went to collect the soul of a man who drowned in the pond , but was distracted by something glowing on the ground . A chain with a pendant on it. The pendant was scarlet like my eyes.

It was hers.

Slipping it on I collected the soul and went back to my sulking.

At the North pole- 3rd person

"So" said North " Who will find this Grim Reaper?"

" Why him of all people. Kids are as scared of him as they are of Pitch" remarked Bunny rather rudely.

" Hey, He cant be that bad" retorted Jack oddly defensive of the stranger " I mean the Moon must have his reasons right?"

" Jack! You hypocrite" laughed Tooth only to get a confused look back from Jack. " Well I think Bunny should go. He's seems to know how to find people"

" Yes. Indeed" North said and Sandy and Jack nodded

"What? Me?"

" Just go Bunny"

"Fine" Bunny replied before disappearing down a hole.

Burgess- Bunny P.O.V

Why did Manny have to choose someone who moves around so much? . I've been to China , Wales , Russia and Italy already . Why cant he stay still for 5 minutes?

Then I saw a 18 year old man walking along and humming softly. Now that's normal right? Wrong. He was wearing a long black cloak and had scarlet eyes. Bingo.

"Hey you" I called after him "stop"

He froze and slowly turned to face me . Under his hood I could only see his glowing eyes ' What to you want Rabbit?" he said in a strong icy cold voice that could send the bravest man running. Luckily I'm a Rabbit. " North wants to see you"

" Does he now" he asked "well tell him I'm busy, sorry" and with that he melted into nothing

"Wait!" I called but it was to late so I made a hole and jumped back to the North pole

Thanatos P.O.V

I'm so stupid. My chance to see Santa workshop and have living company ( that's not Pitch) and I turn it down. Curse me. Oh yeah. I'm already cursed. I hate being the Grim reaper.


	4. A dream memory

**A/N : I'm back . Hello! (**_Italics = dream_**)**

Thanatos P.O.V

I sat in my dark house/lair/cave drinking coffee . I love coffee. Next to me sat a skeleton in a black

police uniform .

"Master why are still alive?" he asked .

"Paul. I told you this at least 100 times"

"I forgot. I don't have a brain' he said " I didn't know that Father Time gave you immortality"

"he didn't"

"but how are alive then?"

" The stupid Moon gave me immortality . Father Time created me but the Moon made me Immortal"

I have always wondered why. Its not like I'm important or useful , other Grim Reapers before have died. Including Paul.

"Master I should go work now. You sleep."

" But there might be spiders in my room" I hate spiders . I'll touch them but I still hate them.

" I checked . No spiders." he said a melted into nothingness . So I went to bed.

And , for the 1st time ever , I had a dream.

_Two dark-haired teenage boys , along with about 7 men, were fighting a group of huge Nightmare Men . They fought hard until the last , and biggest , Nightmare Man cornered the elder teen ._

" _Kozmotis look out!" shouted the elder boy as his sliver sword went flying towards Kozmotis, who ducked . The boy backed slowly towards the cliff edge while avoiding the Nightmare Man's sword . He reached the edge ._

"_I got you now boy!" shouted the Nightmare menacingly . The boy snatched an old scythe of the ground ."Oh really? Have you?" he said and swung the scythe at the Nightmare. Unfortunately he missed and nearly fell into the sea below. The Nightmare swung at the teen , who didn't duck in time . The sword cut just above his eyebrows and blood dripped into his eyes making it hard to see. _

_Then just as the Nightmare stabbed at the Teens' chest the Boy swung the scythe . The scythe disintegrated the Nightmare Man but his sword hit the boy straight in the chest both killing him and knocking him into the dark cold English channel._

"_No. Thane! Brother ! No!" shouted Kozmotis as his brother hit the water. _

I woke with a start. It couldn't be . Could it? . But it was . The boy .

The Boy in the dream was Me.

Bunny's P.O.V – Santoff Claussen

"Stupid Grim Reaper . Why wouldn't he come?"

"Maybe _he_ helped Pitch?" Said Tooth

" Why?"

"He don't like being ignored?" North suggested

" No reason to help Pitch" I growled

" You guys just don't get do you?" Jack burst out " Its horrible. Being ignored . You feel like you have done something bad. Your completely alone."

"_You_ didn't join Pitch , Jack" Tooth stated

" That was _My _Choice , Tooth, not everyone would do the same."

" We still need to find him you know" I said " Any volunteers? Not me"

" I'll find him Kangaroo" Jack said and flew away.


	5. Where did you get this number?

**A/N – I'm Back and as Bonkers as ever. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own rise of the the guardians or wizard of Oz. The song Thane plays is Boat on the by Styx. Not me.**

**Pitch seems a bit OOC doesn't he :(**

**MJDHJHWGIUWHUJHDUHDWHDUWHDUQ HDHGDYH (don t ask , I'm nuts) **

**Enjoy :**

Thanatos P.O.V

" We're off to see the Wizard , the wonderful wizard of Oz" I sang absently as I gazed at the music shop longingly. Why was I singing that? Put it this way, Paul taped me to a chair. Then my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked  
"I'd like a cheese pizza two cokes and a-" came a man's voice. What the hell?

"Where did you get this number?"

"leaflet" he replied confused  
"Never call me again" I hung up. How on earth did he get-? Pitch, of course. Dam him .

I dialled Pitch's number " PITCH BLACK!" I yelled when he picked up " STOP GIVING PEOPLE MY NUMBER AS A PIZZA PLACE."

"Can't you take a joke brother?" he said calm as you like

"It's annoying , you do it all the time." I complained

"You never call otherwise, I want to see you. Your my big brother."

"but you _always_ go on and on about how annoying the guardians are"

"I can't help it"

"Bye"

"don't g-" I hung up on him too.

As Paul made me take today off ,I gave in to want and walked in to the music store. It was amazing. Without thinking I picked up a glossy black and blue guitar. My fingers automatically positioned themselves and I played the notes subconsciously. Then some lyrics came to mind

" Take me back to my boat on the river  
I need to go down, need to come down  
Take me back to my boat on the river  
And I won't cry out any more  
Time stands still as I gaze in her waters  
She eases me down, touching me gently  
With the waters that flow past my boat on the river  
So I don't cry out anymore

Oh the river is wide  
the river it touches my life like the waves on the sand  
all roads lead to Tranquillity Base  
Where the frown on my face disappears  
Take me down to my boat on the river  
and I won't cry out anymore

Oh the river is deep  
the river it touches my life by the waves on the sand  
all roads lead to Tranquillity Base  
Where the frown on my face disappears  
Take me down to my boat on the river  
I need to go down, with you let me go down  
Take me back to my boat on the river  
And I won't cry out anymore  
I won't cry out anymore  
I won't cry out anymore" I sang the words forming without me thinking. The song eerily familiar but I just couldn't place it. Then from behind me I heard clapping. I swung round , guitar still in my hands , to see a sliver haired with electric blue eyes wearing a blue hooded sweater with frost designs around collar and brown pants bound by lighter material from the knee. He was slim but a little shorter than me and looked around my age (physically ) , 16 or 17 maybe even a shortish 18 year old like me . He was also carrying a shepherds crook.

"Nice singing" he said while I was just glad I had my hood up so he couldn't see my face

"Who are you?" I asked in my fake, icy, hard ,slightly evil voice .

"Jack Frost" he smiled " Are you Grim Reaper" What gave it away? Was it the cloak?

"No I'm the Easter Bunny. Of course I'm the Grim Reaper" I said somewhat bitterly

"Can you come with me?" he asked , confusing me a bit

"To where?"  
"North Pole"  
Why would I need to go to the north pole? "Why?" I asked curious.

He sighed looking nervous as if he knew that I got angry very easily " The Moon made you a guardian." he said quickly. Holy Pancakes what is was god forsaken Moon thinking? Me, a guardian of children? He must have lost his mind "WHAT?" Seriously this day just gets weirder by the second

"You don't have to come" Jack said, I like him he not hiding in fear or asking if I'm a skeleton, giving me a puppy dog face

"Fine I'll come" I said giving in. I strapped the guitar to my back hoping that no one would notice that it had been 'stolen' . I followed Jack outside.

Wow that took all day to type you know.

Question = Am I the only one who checks behind the shower curtain for Murderer/monsters/Pitch but not under the bed?

Review and eat cake.


	6. Or not?

**A/N : HI! **

Thanatos P.O.V

I . Am . A. Idiot. What was I thinking , following Jack? The Guardians are my brother's enemys. Helping them is like treason. Pitch can be annoying ,yeah but he's still my little brother and I care about him. "Jack can I just go put this away?" I asked pointing to the guitar

"Sure" Jack replied " I'll meet you back here in a hour OK , I have something do quickly," he grinned , mischievously, at the thought.

"Thanks" I said before melting into darkness. I really did go back home and , as Paul was working, I decided to take a nap. I wasn't going back to Jack.

I fell a sleep quickly but I had a really odd dream. (again)

_A young woman with blonde hair knelt by a freshly dug grave , laying white and blue flowers on it._

_She wore a long black woollen dress and a grey cloak . Her face was pale and sculpted , like it was made of marble . Her blue eyes were glazed with tears. Around her neck was a gold and sliver necklace and she wore a wedding ring. She must have been a farmworkers child , married to a fairly wealthy man. _

_Out of the fog came elderly woman , who may have been her mother, and read the inscription out loud: _

_Here lies Cassius Ronald Pitchiner_

_Son , Friend , Lord , Knight ,Husband and soon-to-be father _

_Death is but the beginning of new life._

" _May , dear , know you miss your husband and I know we have nothing , but Cassius would have wanted you to the money but it was taken by law." the old woman said sadly_

"_Mother" May said " You and I will live in poverty. Earning by working on a old farm all day. I cannot bring that apron my child."_

"_What do you mean darling?"_

"_I mean maybe I should get rid of the baby" she sighed and rubbed her stomach . She was pregnant , maybe only 1 month along._

"_You will do no such thing May Pitchiner." her Mother cried angrily ._

"_But-"_

"_No buts young lady come home now" the mother demanded _

The scene faded but was soon replaced by another one :

_It must have been the day the child was due as shouting could be heard in the other room. But the old woman the on her ragged bed , looking very ill . The shouted stopped and the cries of a newborn was heard. A nurse woman came into the room, " Martha , love, you have a grandson." she and Martha smiled just as May came in looking tired but pleased " Mother look at him , isn't he sweet." May sat beside her mother and showed her the baby._

_He was pale and , even as a baby, his face looked sculpted . He opened his brown eyes and blinked at the three women who cooed as he was so cute. "Susan may a have drink please? " asked Martha and the nurse left to get it._

"_What's his name ?" _

" _Thanatos Cassius Pitchiner" May said_

"_I tell his father"_

"_huh what? Wait. No mother don't die. Not now .Please " May begged but it was too late _

_Martha was dead._

I woke up then, very confused . Wow I was a cute baby. Then I remembered about Jack glancing at my watch I saw that I had being asleep for half an hour.

Should I warn Pitch? Or not? Do I help the guardians? Or not? Do I meet Jack? Or not? Well I have 30 minutes to choose so I think I'll clean my very messy room.


	7. Stolen

**A/N: Guess What? Today I got the Rise of the Guardians DVD . My Dad got it for me and when I saw I did a VERY happy happy dance. **

**Anyway on with this Chapter 7? this thing has SEVEN chapters!? WOW**

Thanatos P.O.V

"Finally Finished" I said to myself. My room was tidy at last. I went to check watch but as I did I caught the strap on the the door handle and broke ."Shit." I examined the break "must have spare strap somewhere" I muttered. After setting the watch done on table and seeing turn back into its original form , an hourglass, I left to find that strap.

? P.O.V

I crept into the grim reapers room. It was surprisingly tidy actually , not what I expected from my spying. Then I saw what I was looking for. His hourglass. Bingo. I snatched it up and left quietly

Thanatos P.O.V- 13 minutes later

I walked back into my room and nearly had a heart attack.

My hourglass was gone

The very important gift from Father Time that was entrusted in my care was gone.

Maybe Pitch took, as a joke. Yeah ,he like playing jokes on me, he must of taken it.

PITCH LAIR- 1 MINUTES LATER

Pitch was sitting in a worn armchair .dozing. Unlike me he rarely sleeps. (I love sleeping) "Pitch" I said shaking him awake "Did you take my hourglass?" I asked

Pitch looked appalled "No' he said and I could tell that he wasn't lying "Why?"

"I broke the strap ,went to get a new one , came back into my room and its gone." I explained

"Did you check Paul's surveillance camera?" he asked

Paul has surveillance cameras! "No"

"Well go do it" he said

"okay" I left.

Back at home I watched the camera video and what I saw shocked me beyond belief

The Guardians have stolen my hourglass.


	8. And the plot thickens

**A/N : EASTER UPDATE!**

**Happy Easter. Who is ? person?**

? P.O.V

I examined the hourglass back at my hideout. One down three to go. Once Father Time no longer trusts his , for lack of a better word, minions he will be easy to take down. Death, Life and Love will all fall at my hands. Time will follow.

Death's hourglass was , actually, quite nice looking ,like him,- wait what? I never said that. It was made of some dark wood with sliver and bronze inscriptions in a unknown tongue along the edges. The sand was light gold and I wondered briefly if it would be warm to touch. But I had more important matters to deal with.

Life was buzzing around this hospital. Her curly ginger hair fanned out behind her as she flew around the maternity area with her seeds of life babbling about babies and the like. Her sliver wings looked weak but , let me tell you, she _never _stopped and she held on to that bag like a lifeline. This was gonna be harder then I thought. Does she ever stop? Death does but he has that annoying skeleton dude. Hmm...

Thanatos P.O.V

Problem. What do to do? I could

A) Get it back myself

B) Get Pitch to blow his cover and get it back

C) Tell Father Time so he gets really angry with me

Not an easy choice. Obviously C is out of the question . A and B are my best shots. Now which one do I do? Maybe ….. No ….or …..Nah

You know what? Screw logic

I went for A.

**A/N : Not-so-evil- Cliffhanger Alert .**


	9. Staring Contest?

**A/N : Right people I have noticed that I have only 2 reviews. This makes me kinda sad :(**

**BUT I'm updating. :)**

**BlackRavenAnime: A certain spirit will be in a couple of chapters! **

Thanatos P.O.V

I travelled threw the shadows to the North Pole . The guardians were gathered around the globe and only the Sandman noticed me . He tired to tell the others but they didn't see him. He looked at me and in sand above his head wrote " Hello." Wow dramatic...

I coughed to get their attention. They spun around surprised and Bunny stepped forward " What der yer want?" he asked quite aggressively. Under my hood I grinned. His temper matched mine making this so much more fun. " My hourglass back. Why do you look like a kangaroo ?"

Jack laughed. "What hourglass.?" The tooth fairy asked. I sighed , annoyed that they were seemingly oblivious to the fact that they had taken my hourglass , "The one you took"

This confused them more "I don't know that your talking about" Jack said

"Well if you didn't take it someone framed you" Now _I_ was confused. If it wasn't Pitch and it wasn't the guardians who took it? "I'm confused" I admitted " Where is it then?"

"Well ,well ,well what do we have here?" Came Pitch's voice. The guardians looked around as he came out of the shadows (He copied me I swear.) "Pitch" snarled Bunny "Come here you-"

"Go suck an egg rabbit. Now -" He saw me. Uh oh. We stared at each other for about 5 minutes before we came to a mental agreement not to recognise each other.

"Ah Mr. Reaper what are you doing here?"

"I have a name you know! I'm looking something that was stolen from me."  
"A name you say.?"

"Thanatos "

"That means Death."

"I know"

"Well if your not helping these idiots then I'm gonna ignore you"

"Thank you!"

Pitch scowled at the guardians " I not making the mistake of tell you lot anything I came to give you some _friendly _advice. Watch out for the red head" And then he was gone. WHAT THE HELL?!

I'm so much more confused .

"Er.. Mr . Thanatos , Could you help us defeat Pitch if we help you find what was stolen?" Tooth asked

"Please call me Thane"

"Thane please help"

Kicking Pitch butt eh? "OK"

**A/N : EVIL LAUGH * OMG ITS THAT UNICORN!**


	10. Kozmotis

**A/N : OH MY GOD. YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING I'D EXPECT ANY REVIEWS! HAVE COFFEE CAKE! …... Forgive my bad try at Jack's and Sandy's P.O.V and any OOC ness .**

**Again, Rise of the Guardians is not mine and neither is the song Boat on the River. (By Styx) **

Thanatos P.O.V

"So Thane. You've met Pitch before?" asked Jack

" Luckily for me only in passing" I lied

The others were talking about Pitch's warning but Jack and I got bored so we're sitting on the couch talking. "Why did you not come back?" Jack asked . Oh no. Thanatos think up an excuse quickly... "I fell asleep" What? It's true. Don't look at me like that! " Did you really like my singing Jack?" Yes change of topic is good. Well done Thane. Wait I'm thinking in 3rd person. Oops

"It was great!"

"Really?"

"Yes" Jack said " Where did you learn that song?"

"I dunno. I just know it"

"OI! Frostbite come here. Yer suppose to be paying attention" Bunny called.

"I'll stay thanks Jack" I said and , grimacing , Jack went over to see what the annoying rabbit wanted.

Jack's P.O.V

"What?" I asked they looked worried .

"We know if we can trust Thanatos" Bunny said . Typical. He don't trust anyone easily.

"How come?"

"Something is off about him. I can feel it … in my belly" North said. Bunny sighed.

"How many times must I tell yer , Stomach pains are not warnings." Tooth and I exchanged bored looks , this happened a lot. "Don't we have to go do something about Pitch now?" Tooth said before an argument could break out . "So what are we gonna do?"

Sandy P.O.V

While my fellow guardians were trying to figure out what to do I was studying Thanatos. He had fallen asleep on the couch (I reckon that hood is glued to his head. It hasn't come off) and the way he was lying , on his side curled up , reminded me of someone I knew once. A long long time ago I knew a man named Kozmotis Pitchiner. He slept like that as well . He had mentioned a Brother who every one called Cassius instead of his real name. Thanatos. But Kozmotis had disappeared and was never found .

I saw people sleeping like that all the time but none of them made me think of Kozmotis. So why Thanatos? Was it the name or something else ? Hmm...

Thanatos .P.O.V

_A little boy about 2 years old sat on the floor of an small wooden house by a wooden rocking chair. Outside you could just see the farm and a light dusting of snow. "Mama" He said the woman , May, came in followed by a man with black hair " Davewid!" the toddler said happily as the couple laughed at his attempt at saying David._

"_Guess what Thanatos?"_

"_Cassius!" the child cried_

"_Cassius then. Your going to have a baby brother" finished David _

"_Or sister!" Added May. Thanatos looked up at them with his big dark eyes._

"_YAY!" the child started jumping around the room laughing and avoiding his Mother's attempts at catching him. Eventually he stopped and curled up on his Mama's lap._

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes son"_

"_If its a boy can we call him Kozmotis?" May looked at her new husband with a raised eyebrow. He nodded. "Yes." She began to sing a lullaby " Take me down to my boat on the river..."_

Sandy P.O.V

Thanatos woke with a start. And muttered something quietly. But I heard it. It only confused me though. He muttered one word. Kozmotis.

**A/N : DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**Sandy is on to Thane. Review and have Paul's coffee cake!**


	11. Nightmare at the Pole

**ALERT**: **I AM STUCK! I have no idea where to go from here. I mean I know the end but not how to get there! Help wanted. **

Thanatos P.O.V

That was another odd dream. Why do I keep having them? It getting really annoying. I watched the guardians arguing like little kids. If they were going to defeat my brother then they better get a move on , lights on the globe were going out every second. What is his plan?

Then I noticed something just outside. Something that I knew too well. A nightmare. Cautiously I drew my scythe , feeling change into a sword in my hand , **"**Er.. Guys you might want to come here now..." I said. They looked around and , seeing the nightmare , drew their weapons. Sandy moved forward but I threw out my free arm to stop him. "Wait."

Slowly I approached the nightmare. It looked up at me , I stretched out my hand and gently patted it's head "What are you doing" Jack asked but ignored him.

"Hello" the nightmare horse said the language Pitch had taught me. See, I know most languages but I don't speak Nightmare. Or I didn't. "What are you doing here Master Thane?"

"Looking for my hourglass. Could you tell me something about Pitch's plan?"

"Go to Burgess. A boy named Jamie's house."

"Thank you" I said and was about to let him go when he crumbled into sand. I looked at the guardians. They grinned at me , or at least Sandy and Jack did. The other 3 were , yet again , arguing.

"well done Thane. What did it tell you" Jack asked

"It said to go to Burgess. To a boy named Jamie's house. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. But why?"

"I have no idea"

**Don't kill me. I need help! Ideas and suggestions welcome and wanted. **

_**- pearlsofwisdom**_


	12. Pippa

**I'm back. Hello. I (guess/hope/think/pray/whatever) am over that writers block.**

**BlackRavenAnime– You-know-who will be in the next chapter.**

Thanatos P.O.V

The sleigh was awesome. I sat at the front next to North while Sandy and Tooth sat in the middle. Bunny was at the back (with his eyes closed. He was scared?) and Jack was teasing him about something. We were flying over a park in Burgess at the moment.

"Thanatos. What is your centre?"North asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"My what?"

"Your centre. What makes you who you are." That is _so _helpful. In fact I now know that you cannot explain things. _Really _helpful.

"I don't understand."

"Well-" North started but didn't finish. A snowball , aimed from the ground , smacked him in the face.

"JACK!" a boys voice called. Looking down I saw a small brown haired boy of about nine waving at us. Well when I say us I mean the others, he just stared right through me. Jack zoomed down towards him "Jamie!"

North landed the sleigh and everyone climbed out. Bunny jumped out eagerly and vowed never to ride the 'flying death trap' again. I looked at the children while the others started talking to him and laughing.( Jack was doing most of the laughing) There were about six Jamie , a girl ( dressed in pink) twin boys (One in a red cap and the other without) and a small blonde boy. Lastly there was a younger girl with blonde hair. She ran straight over to Bunny and hugged him.

"Hey there ya little ankle-biter"

I was completely ignored. Nothing new there. I decided to just watch them conversions for a while.

"So Jack why are you here?"

"... Pitch is back"

"WHAT?!" Jamie shouted clearly shocked. "But you only just beat him a little while ago."

"I know. He must have had help. We found a clue and it lead us here. Hey. Where's Pippa?"

Jamie's smile faltered. "At her house."

"Why? Is she ill?"

"No. It's just...her Grandma died a few days ago..."

At this Jack turned and looked at me with a questioning face, as if to say 'really?' . I thought for a moment. It might not have been me who collected the woman's soul. It might have been Paul. But I knew it was true. I nodded.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Who were you looking at?" Jamie asked. Jack frowned.

Jack's P.O.V

Jamie couldn't see Thane? I didn't know that. I glanced at the other kids , none of them seemed to be able to him either.

"It was-" I began but was cut off by a girls scream.

The other guardians and I turned around to see Pippa staring right through Thane , her mouth open in shock. He was staring back. No , not through Thane. _At _him.

Pippa believed in the grim reaper.

**BOOM!**

**Review. Please? * Jack's puppy dog eyes of doom***


	13. Fay Fright

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. FAY FRIGHT BELONGS TO BLACKRAVENANIME**

Jack's P.O.V

Thane and Pippa seemed to be having a staring contest. The guardians were frozen in shock. Pun intended. Jamie and his friends were very confused. "Jack, what's going on?" asked Jamie. I just gestured for him to watch. It's Thane moment. Slowly Thanatos took a step forward. Pippa shrank back in fear. Then Thane raised his hand and removed his hood.

Whatever I expected the Grim Reaper to look like it wasn't this. Thane had messy brown hair that was nearly in his eyes, skin as white as snow, his face looked like it had been craved out of marble, ageless and elegant, so I had no idea how old he was psychically and he had a barely visible scar across his left eyebrow. His red eyes seemed to glow against his pale skin. Pippa realised that this man wasn't so scary without his hood, and she walked forward, only a little bit nervous. "Hello." she said quietly, "Your the Grim Reaper , aren't you?" Thane nodded.

Something about his face reminded me of someone but I couldn't place the name. "Pippa, what's going on?" asked Cupcake. Pippa frowned for a moment before realising the others could she Thane. "Oh, The Grim Reaper here." She smiled. It was funny, her announcing the presence of Death so casually. Suddenly a look of surprise and then realisation passed over the kids' faces, Obliviously they could now see Thane. "Mr. Reaper? Do you have a name?" Jamie asked.

"Thane." he replied.

Then a phone rang , the guardians unfroze, and Bunny jumped in surprise. Thane smirked "Just a moment"

Thanatos P.O.V

I had believers! Which is awesome. Then my mobile rang, which was kinda funny, I hoped it wasn't Pitch. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Thanatos! It's me, Zoe,I have a problem," I mentally groaned. Zoe was the spirit of life and she really annoyed me.

"Which is?"

"My bag of seeds has been stolen!" That was bad. Without the seeds Zoe couldn't do whatever she does. I not quite sure what that is.

"That's weird. So has my hourglass."

"Can you meet me at Father Time's meeting point?"

"What if he finds us?"

"We're screwed."

"Fine, give me 5 minutes ."

"Bye!" she said and I hung up.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"My, er, acquaintance has a problem. I need to met them somewhere." I said, I didn't want to bring the guardians, but something tells me I haven't any choice.

"Great, we'll come" said Tooth. What did I tell you?. North handed me a snow-globe, I whispered the location of Father Time's courtyard/meeting place so no one could hear. The portal opened and the others followed me inside.

Jack's P.O.V

The snow-globe took us to the most beautiful , yet mysterious, place I have ever seen. It was a paved courtyard with lush green plants, but the three largest lowers held elegant crystal vials containing some sort of liquid. In the centre was a marble table with two chairs on one side and only one on the other. Thane looked around , anxiously like he was expecting someone to jump out from the plants.

Then a woman with curly red hair, a blue dress and silvery wings came out of nowhere. "Thanatos!"

"Hello, Zoe." Thane sounded very annoyed

"You brought the guardians?"

"No, I just picked up some random people. What do you think?"

"Never mind. So do you any idea who stole your hourglass and my bag? "

"No"

"I do, I saw a young woman run off, right through several people."

"To where?"

" Just outside of Burgess"

"And you can't go find her because?"

"I can work for a bit without my bag. You can't" Zoe said "I did tell you to get that tattoo."

"I don't want it. Can I go now?"

"Bye!" She chirped and disappeared. Thane gave an exasperated sigh.

"C'mon, then, I guess you want to follow me." He took the snow-globe North held out for him and whispered the place Zoe had said into it. It led to a small house with a swing in it's garden.

Thane knocked on the door. "Hello,is anyone in?" A 13 year old girl answered. She must have been a spirit 'cos she didn't seemed that surprised to find all 6 of us at her door. She had red hair with three strips of orange bangs long enough to touch her feet, her fringe clipped up on the left side and light blue eyes . She was wearing very short orange dress with dark grey leggings.

Thanatos' P.O.V

I froze when I saw the girl. She reminded me of the autumn spirit that I saw in the park. Jack coughed to get my attention. "wha-? Oh yeah, My name is Thane. I'm looking for a small green bag with loads of sunflower seeds inside and a wooden hourglass Have you seen them?"

"I'm Fay Fright" she said "And no"

**Not the most dramatic of ends. Any way ? person is revealed next time. Fay belongs to BlackRavenAnime **

~**Thana **


	14. Eve Evergreen

**Sooooooooo sorry about the wait, but I was on holiday for three weeks an thought I had a chapter all ready typed...but I didn't! **

Thanatos P.O.V

"Did you see anyone come past here recently?" I asked Fay

"Yeah, a girl" She answered

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know, hair, eyes, legs. Normal"

"Very funny"

Jack sighed. "Enough. Lets just go find her"

"Fine"

"Bye!" called Fay shutting her door in my face. Jack lead the way. After awhile we came across a leafy archway. Jack gasped. "I know this place!"

"Where is it?"

" The spirit of autumn, Eve Evergreen, lives here." Then I saw her. The woman from the park. She had the same autumn red hair, green eyes and was smiling me. "Hi" I said quietly. _Someone's got a crush! _Pitch's voice said, in my head. I told it to shut up. "Hi, I'm Eve."

"Thane"

"I'm Jack Frost"

"North."

"The Tooth Fairy."

"Bunnymund."

"Come in." Eve said. We followed to a table and chairs and we sat down. "I see you found my necklace, Thane." I grinned.

"Oh yeah. Want it back?"

"No, keep it."

"Thanks. Anyway have you seen a green bag with a seeds in it or a wooden hourglass?"

"No, sorry."

"Never mind I guess we have to keep looking. I said.

Then Jack fainted.

Eve P.O.V

Death and the guardians had to take the Frost kid back to where ever. I hadn't made him faint but the timing was perfect. The best thing was Thanatos had the tracking necklace and had also believed me. I thought Death would have been more...mysterious.

I laughed as I turned the hourglass over in my hand.

**Yep ? Person was Eve, who was the girl Thane happens to have a crush on. Lol**

**Fay belongs to BlackRavenAnime**


End file.
